EuroChallenge
The FIBA Europe EuroChallenge (called the FIBA Europe League in 2003-05, and FIBA EuroCup in 2005-08)ULEB, FIBA Europe announce new competitions names, formats - News - Welcome to Eurocup is the third strongest men's professional basketball competition directly run by FIBA Europe. Not to be confused with FIBA EuroCup Challenge - defunct 2-tier FIBA Europe competition, played in 2002-07. History The competition was created in 2003, following the defection of the most top European basketball teams from the former FIBA Suproleague, which heralded the formation of the new version of the Turkish Airlines Euroleague, under the umbrella of ULEB. Since the 2004-05 season, the EuroChallenge is considered to be 3rd strongest international basketball competition for men's clubs in Europe after both the Turkish Airlines Euroleague and the Eurocup (both of which fall under the supervision of ULEB). Though, during the first two seasons of the competition's coexistence with the Eurocup, the FIBA Europe League was favored by Italian, Russian and Greek teams, making both competitions quite comparable by strength. Finals Winning rosters FIBA Europe League 2003-04 UNICS Kazan (Russia) Chris Anstey, Saulius Stombergas, Martin Muursepp, Eurelijus Zukauskas, LaMarr Greer, Petr Samoylenko, Valentin Kubrakov, Nikolai Khryapa, Alexander Miloserdov, Alexei Zozulin, Viktor Keyru, Alexei Lobanov, Vladimir Shevel, Taras Osipov (Coach: Stanislav Eremin) 2004-05 Dynamo St.Petersburg (Russia) Kelly McCarty, Ed Cota, Ognjen Askrabic, Jon Stefansson, Vladimir Veremeenko, Andrei Ivanov, Vladimir Shevel, Denis Khloponin, David Bluthenthal, Mate Milisa, Andrei Sepelev, Igor Krotenkov, Anatoli Goritskov, Dramir Zibirov (Coach: David Blatt) FIBA EuroCup 2005-06 DKV Joventut Badalona (Spain) Rudy Fernandez, Elmer Bennett, Lubos Barton, Andrew Betts, Paco Vazquez, Álex Mumbrú, Robert Archibald, Jesse Young, Aloysius Anagonye, Marcelinho Huertas, Dmitry Flis, Andre Turner, Ricky Rubio, Pau Ribas, Henk Norel (Coach: Aito Garcia Reneses) 2006-07 Akasvayu Girona (Spain) Arriel McDonald, Bootsy Thornton, Gregor Fucka, Fernando San Emeterio, Dainius Salenga, Marko Marinovic, German Gabriel, Marc Gasol, Darryl Middleton, Dalibor Bagaric, Victor Sada, Marko Keselj (Coach: Svetislav Pesic) 2007-08 Barons LMT Riga (Latvia) Demetrius Alexander, Giedrius Gustas, Armands Šķēle, Dainius Adomaitis, Michal Hlebowicki, J. P. Batista, Raimonds Vaikulis, Mārtiņš Kravčenko, Kaspars Bērziņš, Artūrs Brūniņš, Rinalds Sirsniņš, Rūdolfs Rozītis (Coach: Kārlis Muižnieks) 2008-09 Virtus Bologna (Italy) ... 2009-10 BG Göttingen (Germany) Robert Kulawick, Christopher McNaughton, Tobias Welzel, Taylor Rochestie, John Little, Ben Jacobson, Chester Frazier, Michael Meeks, Jason Boone, Dwayne Anderson, Chris Oliver, Antoine Jordan (Coach: John Patrick) Statistical leaders Points Per Game *2003-04 Duane Woodward (EKA AEL Limassol): 21.35 (in 14 games) *2004-05 Alvin Young (Bnei Hasharon): 22.63 (in 11 games) *2005-06 Khalid El-Amin (Azovmash Mariupol): 19.75 (in 12 games) *2006-07 Erwin Dudley (Turk Telekom Ankara): 21.42 (in 14 games) *2007-08 Adrian Henning (Lappeenrannan NMKY): 20.62 (in 8 games) *2008-09 Austin Nichols (Hyères-Toulon): 19.6 (in 10 games) Rebounds Per Game *2003-04 Chris Ensminger (GHP Bamberg): 12.58 (in 12 games) *2004-05 Art Long (Azovmash Mariupol): 11.86 (in 15 games) *2005-06 Jaime Lloreda (Lokomotiv Rostov): 11.53 (in 13 games) *2006-07 Tadas Klimavičius (KK Siauliai): 9''' (in 12 games) *2007-08 Andrew Adeleke (Banvit Bandırma): '''11 (in 8 games) *2008-09 Abdullahi Kuso (BC Sumykhimprom): 8.8 (in 10 games) Assists Per Game *2003-04 Stevin Smith (Strauss Iscar Nahariya): 6.82 (in 17 games) *2004-05 Khalid El-Amin (Besiktas Istanbul): 7.15 (in 20 games) *2005-06 Maurice Whitfield (CEZ Nymburk): 5.83 (in 12 games) *2006-07 Laurent Sciarra (JDA Dijon): 8.90 (in 11 games) *2007-08 Jakov Vladović (KK Zagreb): 6.81 (in 11 games) *2008-09 Earl Boykins (Virtus Bologna): 5.5 (in 14 games) Steals Per Game *2003-04 Vidas Ginevičius (Alita Alytus): 2.91 (in 12 games) *2004-05 Alvin Young (Bnei Hasharon): 3.18 (in 11 games) *2005-06 Stevin Smith (Dynamo Moscow Region): 2.25 (in 12 games) *2006-07 Laurent Sciarra (JDA Dijon): 3''' (in 11 games) *2007-08 Travis Conlan (Dexia Mons-Hainaut): '''2.5 (in 12 games) *2008-09 Brian Greene (BC Sumykhimprom): 2.4 (in 10 games) Blocks Per Game *2003-04 Grigorij Khizhnyak (Peristeri Athens): 2.54 (in 11 games) *2004-05 Toni Simik (Fersped Rabotnicki Skopje): 2''' (in 12 games) *2005-06 Serhiy Lishchuk (Azovmash Mariupol): '''1.25 (in 12 games) *2006-07 Serhiy Lishchuk (Azovmash Mariupol): 2.05 (in 17 games) *2007-08 Janar Talts (Tartu Rock): 1.53 (in 13 games) *2008-09 Sharrod Ford (Virtus Bologna): 2''' (in 16 games) Individual highs Points # Fernando San Emeterio (Akasvayu Girona) '''39 pts vs. JDA Dijon (2/2 2pt, 10/11 3pt, 5/5 FT) (in 2006-07 season) # Duane Woodward (EKA AEL Limassol) 38 pts @ Hapoel Tel Aviv (8/13 2pt, 4/5 3pt, 10/13 FT) (in 2003-04 season) # Kendrick Johnson (Fersped Rabotnicki) 38 pts vs. CEZ Nymburk (7/10 2pt, 5/9 3pt, 9/11 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Ratko Varda (Besiktas Istanbul) 37 pts @ Ionikos NF (14/19 2pt, 9/13 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Michael McDonald (EKA AEL Limassol) 37 pts vs. Lavovi 063 Belgrade (16/20 2pt, 5/6 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Travis Reed (Kalev/Cramo Tallinn) 37 pts vs. BC Kyiv (16/24 2pt, 5/8 FT) (in 2006-07 season) # Peter van Paassen (Demon Astronauts Amsterdam) 37 pts @ Adecco ASVEL (14/20 2pt, 9/12 FT) (in 2006-07 season) # Nando De Colo (Cholet Basket) 37 pts vs. Barons LMT Riga (8/13 2pt, 3/3 3pt, 12/12 FT) (in 2007-08 season) # Damir Mršić (Fenerbahce Istanbul) 37 pts vs. Besiktas Istanbul (3/4 2pt, 8/14 3pt, 7/10 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Damir Mršić (Fenerbahce Istanbul) 36 pts vs. BC Kyiv (2/3 2pt, 7/12 3pt, 11/13 FT) (in 2004-05 season) Rebounds # Andrew Adeleke (Banvit Bandırma) 21 rebs vs. K.R. Reykjavik (in 2007-08 season) # Jaime Lloreda (Lokomotiv Rostov) 20 rebs @ Dexia Mons-Hainaut (in 2005-06 season) # Jaime Lloreda (Lokomotiv Rostov) 19 rebs vs. KK Zadar (in 2005-06 season) # Chris Ensminger (GHP Bamberg) 19 rebs vs. Hemofarm Vrsac (in 2003-04 season) # Travon Bryant (Iraklis Thessaloniki) 19 rebs vs. Paris Basket Racing (in 2004-05 season) # Art Long (Azovmash Mariupol) 19 rebs @ RBC Verviers-Pepinster (in 2004-05 season) # Art Long (Azovmash Mariupol) 18 rebs vs. Besiktas Istanbul (in 2004-05 season) # Art Long (Azovmash Mariupol) 18 rebs vs. Dynamo St.Petersburg (in 2004-05 season) # Chris Ensminger (GHP Bamberg) 18 rebs vs. Skonto Riga (in 2003-04 season) # Kelvin Gibbs (Hapoel Tel Aviv) 18 rebs vs. Olympia Larissa (in 2004-05 season) # Kebu Stewart (Vertical Vision Cantu) 18 rebs vs. SLUC Nancy (in 2005-06 season) Assists # Damir Mršić (Dynamo Moscow) 17 asts vs. ECM Nymburk (in 2003-04 season) # Travis Conlan (Liege Basket) 17 asts @ KK Siauliai (in 2006-07 season) # Khalid El-Amin (Besiktas Istanbul) 15 asts vs. Azovmash Mariupol (in 2004-05 season) # Hakan Köseoğlu (Tuborg Pilsener Izmir) 14 asts vs. Bnei Hasharon (in 2004-05 season) # Eric Micoud (JDA Dijon) 14 asts vs. Ionikos NF (in 2004-05 season) # Avishai Gordon (Galil Elyon Golan) 14 asts vs. BCM Gravelines (in 2005-06 season) # Travis Conlan (Liege Basket) 14 asts vs. KK Siauliai (in 2006-07 season) # Smush Parker (Aris Thessaloniki) 13 asts @ Anwil Wloclawek (in 2003-04 season) # Randolph Childress (SLUC Nancy) 13 asts vs. Maroussi Telestet Athens (in 2003-04 season) # Khalid El-Amin (Besiktas Istanbul) 13 asts vs. SIG Basket Strasbourg (in 2004-05 season) # Omar Cook (Dexia Mons-Hainaut) 13 asts vs. Khimki Moscow (in 2005-06 season) # Laurent Sciarra (JDA Dijon) 13 asts vs. Akasvayu Girona (in 2006-07 season) Steals # Denis Mujagic (ECM Nymburk) 10 stls @ SLUC Nancy (in 2003-04 season) # Joe Ira Clark (UNICS Kazan) 9''' stls @ Hapoel Galil Elyon (in 2004-05 season) # Alvin Young (Bnei Hasharon) '''8 stls vs. Dexia Mons-Hainaut (in 2004-05 season) # Kelvin Gibbs (Hapoel Tel Aviv) 8''' stls vs. Lavovi 063 Belgrade (in 2004-05 season) # Adrian Pledger (Strauss Iscar Nahariya) '''8 stls vs. Ural Great Perm (in 2004-05 season) # Petr Samoylenko (UNICS Kazan) 8''' stls vs. Alita Alytus (in 2003-04 season) # Petr Samoylenko (UNICS Kazan) '''7 stls @ NIS Vojvodina (in 2003-04 season) # Smush Parker (Aris Thessaloniki) 7''' stls @ Anwil Wloclawek (in 2003-04 season) # Tang Hamilton (Azovmash Mariupol) '''7 stls vs. UNICS Kazan (in 2003-04 season) # Alvin Young (Bnei Hasharon) 7''' stls @ Dexia Mons-Hainaut (in 2004-05 season) # Amit Ben David (Strauss Iscar Nahariya) '''7 stls vs. JDA Dijon (in 2004-05 season) # Andre Turner (DKV Joventut Badalona) 7''' stls @ BCM Gravelines (in 2005-06 season) Blocks # Vincent Jones (Ural Great Perm) '''8 blks vs. GHP Bamberg (in 2003-04 season) # Marcus Douthit (RBC Verviers-Pepinster) 8''' blks vs. Ural Great Perm (in 2004-05 season) # Grigorij Khizhnyak (GS Peristeri Athens) '''7 blks vs. Dexia Mons-Hainaut (in 2003-04 season) # Kšyštof Lavrinovič (Ural Great Perm) 7''' blks vs. Strauss Iscar Nahariya (in 2003-04 season) # Denis Ershov (Khimki Moscow) '''6 blks vs. SIG Basket Strasbourg (in 2004-05 season) # Denis Ershov (Khimki Moscow) 6''' blks @ UNICS Kazan (in 2004-05 season) # Vincent Jones (Ural Great Perm) '''6 blks vs. Skonto Riga (in 2003-04 season) # Eurelijus Žukauskas (UNICS Kazan) 6''' blks @ Alita Alytus (in 2003-04 season) # Donald Little (Dynamo Moscow) '''6 blks vs. ECM Nymburk (in 2003-04 season) # Alexander Petrenko (Khimki Moscow) 6''' blks @ Bnei Hasharon (in 2004-05 season) # Janar Talts (Tartu Rock) '''6 blks vs. Ural Great Perm (in 2007-08 season) # Avis Wyatt (MyGuide Amsterdam) 6 blks @ Energy Invest Rustavi (in 2007-08 season) References External links * Official Homepage http://www.fibaeurope.com/cid_KNce8jInH7Qj1EsyH5rjn2.compID_BYg5Rb55Jw-G5I3MZ6JB01.html Category:Basketball leagues in Europe